Duapuluh Tiga Juli
by Parapluei De Fleurs
Summary: Duapuluh tiga Juli yang ini dan yang seterusnya akan menjadi lebih baik. Fiksi pertama saya! Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun! Boleh minta review? One Shoot


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>Hari keduapuluh tiga pada bulan Juli semakin mendekat. <em>

Matahari bersinar terik hari ini, memancarkan kehangatannya –yang semakin lama semakin terasa panas. Seakan abai akan fakta, Sakura Haruno justru tengah berjalan sendirian ditengah keramaian –dan kehangatan cuaca Konoha.

Dengan mata berbinar, kunoichi muda ini menyusuri satu persatu deretan stan penjualan hadiah. Lama berjalan, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah salah satu stan diantaranya. Beruntung, stan itu sedang tidak ramai sehingga memudahkanya memilih-milih hadiah. Mempertimbangkan warna, fungsi dan kegunaan, pilihanya akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah handuk. Setelah membayarnya, gadis itu segera melangkah keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>Duapuluh Tiga Juli<strong>

**Roman – Drama **

**Cucok untuk remaja. (T)**

**Berbahasa Indonesia**

**871 kata**

**Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura sebagai pemeran utama**

Fiksi pertama Fleurs. Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><em>Duapuluh tiga Juli berada didepan mata.<em>

Sakura tampak lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Besok adalah tanggal duapuluh tiga Juli, jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat ia berkutat didapur rumahnya. Memotong ini itu, menggoreng, mengukus, menghias dan lain sebagainya, sepertinya dia akan masak besar hari ini. Namun jika diperhatikan, gadis ini tampak begitu bahagia. Entah sebabnya apa, namun sebuah senyum lebar tak hentinya terukir diwajah cantiknya.

_Duapuluh tiga Juli telah digengaman._

Ketiga jarum jam itu berhenti tepat pada pada angka duabelas. Sama dengan duapuluh tiga Juli yang lalu-lalu, Sakura duduk tenang dimeja makanya. Lampu ruangan itu memang sengaja dipadamkan, mengentalkan suasana pesta ulang tahun sederhana yang berusaha ia buat. Sakura memandang haru pada makanan-makanan yang tersaji dihadapanya. Jamuan itu lengkap dengan cake sedang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday!'.

Namun sesuatu janggal disini. Gadis itu duduk sendirian, sendirian yang berarti tanpa manusia lain.

"Sekarang sudah tanggal duapuluh tiga. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke duapuluh tiga, aku mencintaimu," kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Digengamanya, sebuah pigura dipegang dengan erat. Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dimodel emo, menjadi pengisi pigura itu. Tak lama, hembusan nafas Sakura yang pelan, mematikan nyala lilin-lilin diatas kue ulang tahun. Membuat kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya mencoba merasakan _kehadiranya_, pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Dan malam itu sepertinya akan sama seperti malam keduapuluh tiga di bulan Juli yang lalu-lalu_,

Lama terdiam, akhirnya kantuk mulai mengerayanginya. Dan, dalam waktu singkat, gadis ini kembali melangkah ke alam tidurnya –di tempat yang tak semestinya.

"Sakura," sebuah suara baritone secara tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengaranya.

Entah dari mana datangnya, suara itu terdengar samar. Namun sesamar apapun, gadis ini pasti bisa mengenalinya.

"Emm," Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru saja di mulai.

"Arigatou," sekuat tenanga Sakura yang hampir masuk ke alam mimpinya bangun kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kah itu?" kedua iris hijau cemerlangnya segera membuka sepenuhnya.

–Braak, bunyi sesuatu bersentuhan dengan lantai rumah membuat Sakura waspada. _'Mungkin saja ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng yang __suaranya mirip dengan Sasuke-kun'_ batin Sakura.

"Hn," sebuah tangan kekar segera membalut jemari kecil Sakura, menyalurkan kehangatan chakra yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tubuh bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan chakra. Namun Sakura tidak begitu saja jatuh, ia seorang kunoichi dan ia harus memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar _dia_. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan genggaman itu, kemudia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah saklar lampu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

–Klik, semuanya menjadi lebih terang Sakura masih berdiri menghadap tembok. Sepertinya tak ada niat untuk menatap pemuda berambut emo yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Katakan padaku," Sakura berkata pelan "-bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

Pemuda itu menatap punggung Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, _ah tampanya!_

"Aku nyata," pemuda itu menyahut yakin sambil berdiri, berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, ketidak percayaan masih sedikit menghingapinya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkari pinggul Sakura.

"Tembok itu sepertinya lebih menarik daripada aku," si pemuda berbisik santai di telinga Sakura.

–Srak, dalam sekali gerakan Sakura memutar badanya. Mata mereka bertemu, menampakan sosok yang sama-sama mereka rindukan.

"Sasuke-kun," nama pemuda ini meluncur mulus dari bibir Sakura, disambut senyum tipis dan kecupan dikening.

"Ya, ini aku."

Kedua tangan gadis ini menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Dalam senyum dan isakan kecil, gadis ini akhirnya memeluk Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya, ah, hilang sudah bebanya.

Perlahan si gadis melepaskan dekapanya, kembali menatap kegelapan mata si pemuda.

"Aku sudah selesai Sakura. Sekarang yang kuingin hanya disini," sang pemuda melepaskan hasratanya, ia kembali memeluk si gadis.

Dan sepertinya, aku salah.

_D__uapuluh tiga Juli yang ini dan yang seterusnya akan menjadi lebih baik_..

"Ayo kita makan!"

"Ya, nyalakan lagi lilinya. Aku yang ulang tahun, berarti aku yang harus meniupnya,"

"Tapi mandi dulu!"

_Dua tahun setelahnya.. _

"Sasuke-kun, aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Hn."

Sakura Haruno –ralat, Sakura Uchiha berdiri dalam balutan jas putih. Sepertinya sudah siap untuk bekerja, sambil memasang sepatunya dia memerhatikan suaminya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Sasuke Uchiha, si kepala rumah tangga, tampak duduk sambil membaca gulungan dalam busana casual. Sepertinya tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Jika kau ingin pergi –oh tidak. Hari ini jangan kemana-mana."

"Ya, _cantik_."

Sebuah pujian meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sasuke, membuat Sakura sibuk berblushing. Sementara dia? Tetap saja sibuk membaca gulungan.

"Ba-baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Jaa, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

Rasa panas di wajahnya membuat Sakura ingin kabur secepatnya. Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata Sasuke tengah memegangi lenganya, berusaha untuk menahan istrinya ini agar tetap disini.

"Mana salam perpisahanmu, keluar rumah tidak member salam,"

"Tadi kan sud-"

Sakura diam seketika, ia mematung dengan bibir tersumpal. Sementara Sasuke dengan santainya menyumpalkan bibirnya ke Sakura.

"Kyaa!"

"Apa?"

"Kyaa!"

"Ck, sudahlah. Kau tidak usah bekerja. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Toh sekarang aku ulang tahun-kan?"

Sambil menyeret Sakura masuk, Sasuke mengambil kembali izin keluar rumah Sakura. Membawa wanita itu kembali ke kamar, lalu..

"Ayo tidur lagi."

* * *

><p>Halo semua! *lambai-lambai* Aku Fleurs~ *perkenalan random*. Author baru disini, *nunjuk FNI* Ini fict pertamaku yang dipublish. Semoga cukup memuaskan yah. Err, sangat butuh concrit nih. Sedikit bacot, fict ini tadinya mau dipublish sekitar jam 8 malem gitu.. tapi nyatanya, aku ketiduran duluan. Maaf kalo telat dan akhirnya dipublish dini hari.<p>

HaBeDe yap buat Sasuke-kun tercinta. Semoga Masashi benar-benar menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura! *cium Sasu**ditampol*

Sekian aja deh, aku enggak pinter ngomong kalo diterusin jadi random nih.

Sejuta maaf kalo alurnya ketebak, susunanya gimana gitum, enggak jelas apa maunya dan EYD-nya lebai. Gomen-gomen-gomen.

Terakhir, **boleh minta review?**


End file.
